1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil starter for use in internal combustion engines or the like as power source for power equipments or outboard motorboats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional recoil starter is shown in FIG. 3. In the arrangement shown, a spiral spring 2 is interposed within a casing 1 one side of which is opened. The spiral spring 2 is retained at one end to the casing 1 with its opposite side portions being supported by side plates 4 and 5. Thus, the spiral spring 2 is kept in place by the casing 1 and the side plates 4 and 5. A drum 7 is rotatably mounted on a center boss 6 of the casing 1 so that the drum 7 is located outside of the side plate 5. At the same time, the other end of the spiral spring 2 is retained at the drum 7. The drum 7 is prevented from moving axially outwardly away from the center boss 6 of the casing 1 by means of a washer 9 and a screw 8 threadedly inserted into the center boss 6 of the casing 1. A rope 11 is wound in a spiral form within a circumferential groove 10 that is opened radially outwardly of the drum 7. An inner end of the rope 11 is fixed to the drum 7. A coupling portion 13 formed on an annular boss 12 of the drum 7 is adapted to be detachably coupled to a crankshaft or the like of an internal combustion engine.
In such a conventional arrangement, when the drum 7 is removed apart from the casing 1 in the case where the recoil rope 11 is worn out or cut, the end of the spiral spring 2 retained to the drum 7 will move axially outwardly. As a result, the spiral spring 2 is spread at once due to its resiliency. This would make it difficult to assemble or disassemble the recoil starter. Also, the retaining portion of the casing 1 for retaining the other end of the spiral spring 2 is likely to be worn out, which would shortens a service life of the recoil starter.